Human papillomaviruses are the cause of most common sexually transmitted viral infections among young adults. In addition, a subset of human papillomaviruses has been shown to be the cause of over 90% of cervical malignancies in women. Our lab investigates the life cycle and pathogenesis of human papillomaviruses. Human papillomaviruses life cycle is dependent upon the differentiation program of infected epithelial cells. Viral protein expression is categorized as either early or late depending upon the state of differentiation. My thesis proposal focuses on investigating one of the HPV late viral proteins called El^E4. Currently the function of this protein has yet to be identified. Through the use of in vitro cell culture techniques established by our lab, I will investigate the viral functions of El^E4 during the productive life cycle of the virus.